1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus having a transfer apparatus configured to transfer a toner from a plurality of developing units to a printing sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus is designed to form an image on a printing medium, and includes a printer, a copy machine, a facsimile, and a multifunctional device incorporating the functionalities of the printer, the copy machine, and the facsimile.
The image forming apparatus includes a body having an opening at one side thereof and a side cover rotatably installed at the body to open/close the opening. At an inside of the body, a plurality of developing units to develop an electrostatic latent image to a visible image through toners by colors, an exposure apparatus to scan light to the photoconductors of the plurality of developing units to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductor, a transfer apparatus to transfer a visible image developed on the photoconductor to a printing medium, and a fixing apparatus to fix the toner to the printing medium, are included.
In the structure as such, the transfer apparatus includes a first transfer unit disposed at an inside the body and a second transfer unit disposed at the side cover.
The first transfer unit includes a transfer belt to which the visible image developed on the photoconductors is transferred, a driving roller and a driven roller disposed at both sides of the inside the transfer belt, and a first transfer roller enabling the visible image of the photoconductor to be transferred to the transfer belt. The second transfer unit includes a second transfer roller enabling the visible image of the transfer belt to be transferred to a printing medium.
Accordingly, when the opening is closed by the side cover, the second transfer unit is accommodated at the inside the body, and thus the second transfer roller is pressed by the driving roller.